Streets of Konoha
by Shinzoo-Kisu
Summary: Konoha has fallen and the Hokage is merely a name given to the one who promises the best. An old shinobi wants a tour around his dead home. What will his conclusion be?


_A/N: Yes, I left out a verse. I was running out of ideas, okay? Anyway, disclaimer on my main profile._

* * *

_Have you seen the old man  
In the closed-down market  
Kicking up the paper,  
with his worn out shoes?  
In his eyes you see no pride  
And held loosely at his side  
Yesterday's paper telling yesterday's news  
_

It was sad really, to see how the great leaf village had fallen. Once proud shinobi scrounging from dustbins for bread scraps and fighting to the death for a measly morsal of something that had long given up trying to be edible. They still had a Hokage, but that was more for show. No outsiders were allowed to enter. The village still existed but only due to no other village knowing of its state. The Hokage was currently watching their old genin teacher wander a closed fruit market, pouncing on anything that looked like food, his dogs having long since abandoned him for better conditions on the outside. Pride and loyalty kept the humans there but even the rats had jumped ship. **"Ah Kakashi-sensei, what has become of us?"** The jounin looked up sharply but the Hokage was already gone. The man took it as a hunger induced illusion and returned to foraging.

_So how can you tell me you're lonely,  
And say for you that the sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind _

A loud bang and the Hokage looked down at the man knocking on the Konoha gates. So, _he_ was back. Took him long enough. He obviously hadn't heard the rumours, that Konoha was such a wreck there was no point in trying to take it over. All anyone would gain was a lot of starved shinobi and civilians and rubble that was once buildings. **"For your own sake, I advise you turn and leave."** Surprised, the raven haired man looked up. He sneered at the one addressing him.** "Or what? You'll kill me? You're too weak. And we've all heard the stories of Konoha. I want to see if the place that the Uchiha clan once called home is really in ruins."** The Hokage hung their head. **"Very well. Follow me...Uchiha."** Holding out her hand, the Hokage turned back to her home. He took her hand and, together, two once great ninjas surveyed their home.

_Have you seen the old girl  
Who walks the streets of London  
Dirt in her hair and her clothes in rags?  
She's no time for talking,  
She just keeps right on walking  
Carrying her home in two carrier bags.  
_

Kurenai shuffled through the streets, having been turned to a lonely madness, often mistaking Shikamaru for Asuma. At other times she was highly lucid and spent her time sobbing in corners. She was desperately thin and had hardly any hair left from catfights over food. The sight tore at the Hokage's heart and she slipped into her ANBU personality. People called out to her, with no food around friendliness remained, but she kept her head low and wandered on. All she owned was in two carrier bags and she was so poor and demented that no one stole from her either from pity or fear. **"Kurenai-sensei..."**

_So how can you tell me you're lonely,  
And say for you that the sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

The two continued on their tour. It was sad that even the Hokage was giving up, but she still had some pride in her town. Only a few had died from starvation in the past five years since the devastating war, thanks to secret aid from the sand village. Gaara was still a good ally and had given many people homes. He'd even set up a number of shops in the only district with a ryou to their name. But more and more were leaving. Izumo, Kotetsu, Raiden, Genma, Ino, Chouji, in fact all of the Akimichi's had left, along with the Inuzukas. The Hokage had promised that no grudge would be held against them. The Akimichi's power was in food and the Inuzuka's were an animal breeding clan. For some reason Shino and his clan were able to remain safe enough.

_In the all night cafe  
At a quarter past eleven,  
Same old man is sitting there on his own  
Looking at the world  
Over the rim of his tea-cup,  
Each tea last an hour  
Then he wanders home alone _

**"Hn. It looks like you're all ready to give up."** **"Never! This is my home, we shall not conceed defeat until the citizens ask for it. And even then, never to _you._" **Stopping in the small money area, they stared in at Kakashi-sensei drinking what may be his only sanitary drink for a week. He somehow had a small bit of money every so often and would get a tea. Looking up, the Hokage blinked. **"It's getting late. We should head to the rooftops."** Confused, her companion looked at her. **"Why?"** She pulled him up to the top of what was once the Yamanka flower shop. **"We have more then our fair share of thieves and murderers, many out for my blood, me being the Hokage. And that is the end of your tour." **

_So how can you tell me you're lonely,  
And say for you that the sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind _

In a flash, they were back at the gates. **"Satisfied. There's nothing left here to return to."** Smirking, the Uchiha looked at the defiant figure of the Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata. **"Oh, I don't know. There's always the charm." **She growled at his remark. **"Get out of here Itachi. Sakura and Naruto died with Tsunade, defending Konoha and you know that. Don't play with me." **Hinata turned her back on Uchiha Itachi and walked back to her home. The proud, straight backed Hokage walked back to the pit of filth, death, poverty and loyalty. And no one could stop her. Leaving, Itachi mused on something. Given the resources, she might just turn Konoha around.


End file.
